Only in the Dark
by UkeXerxesBreak
Summary: "Ne, why are you more loving in the dark, Gilbert-kun?" First GilbertxBreak. Yaoi, Don't like, don't read.


**First fanfic of GilbertxBreak. I got this idea from a friend of mine. xD**

**To: Alida-chan**

**Aka: Gurei no Sheido**

* * *

><p>Only in the Dark<p>

Gilbert held him close. "Ne, why are you more loving in the dark, Gilbert-kun?" Break asked patting the younger's back. The Raven nuzzled his neck softly, "Because…"

Xerxes laughed slightly, "Because isn't an answer~"

Gilbert pulled the older's head back, by pulling his hair. Xerxes almost growled at him as the Nightray attacked his neck.

The room was dimly lit by candles. The light reflected off of their skin. Xerxes wondered if Oz or Sharon knew of what he and Gilbert did behind closed doors. Of course they didn't. Gilbert acted like he hated him or they were just "friends".

The said person pulled away and looked at Break. "A penny for your thoughts…?" Xerxes stared into his gold eyes. "Just thinking~" he sang pulling the Raven into a kiss. Gilbert pushed the Hatter down onto the king-sized bed. Break took notice of how Gilbert was in "seme position".

_How unfair…_

Raven pushed his tongue into the older's mouth. Break pressed his tongue against the brunette's, moaning.

They continued the kiss as Gilbert worked on getting Break's shirt off. The Hatter inwardly grinned and started undoing the other's pants. As they pulled away from each other to breathe, (the winning have been Gilbert) Xerxes whispered, "Are you really gonna top, Raven~?"

The gold eyes narrowed slightly. The silverette was always teasing. "Just shut up." He grumbled yanking Break's shirt off over his head. The Nightray looked at the illegal mark. It stood out against the albino's pale skin. He placed a kiss upon it.

Xerxes rolled his eye, the younger always did that. He wondered if the brunette was sorry for him. Break hummed a tune and waited.

Gilbert glanced up at him, "You're not acting like yourself…" he said worry showing on his face.

"You never answered my question, Gilbert-kun." Gil sighed heavily… Of course, Xerxes would never do anything unless he got an answer to a stupid question. Almost just like Rufus Barma.

"Which question…? You asked tons of them." Gil said. Xerxes laughed, "All of them~"

Gilbert's eye twitched, annoyed. Break, seeing this, lifted his hips rubbing against Gil's clothed crotch, since he didn't get the chance to pull the Raven's pants down. Raven groaned at the feeling and moved away from the silverette to start undoing the Hatter's pants. When Break was completely nude, he wondered where Emily went. He didn't get the chance to glance around because Gilbert was running his fingers down his body, causing him to shiver.

He tangled his fingers into the brunette's hair, inganging the Raven into an intense French kiss. Gil struggled to get out of his pants.

When Gilbert was in his glory, he pressed their hard-ons together. Xerxes panted, his whole body was tingling with pleasure. The brunette attacked his neck, starting to leave love bites and hickeys.

When Gil pulled away, he pushed Break's legs up, knees near his face. The silverette smiled smugly at Raven. Gilbert licked two of his fingers. He was going to wrap the smug smile off the Hatter's face.

Xerxes held back a slight moan, at the sight of Gilbert licking his fingers.

"You're really gonna do it~?" Break sang. Gilbert nodded at him and put his hand inbetween Xerxes's legs. The silverette bit his lip, knowing what was coming.

He twitched feeling the slight pain, it would've been worse if it was his first time. Gilbert moved his finger a little, watching Break's face.

Xerxes laughed suddenly, "Gilbert-kun, you are worried about me? No need to be~" To prove his point, he moaned and moved against the finger. Gil blushed a little and pushed another finger into Break's warm heat. "Ah~" The Hatter moaned as Gilbert started thrusting his fingers in and out. Gil smiled seeing no smug smile on his lover's face.

_Finally!_

"G-get a move on, Raven…." Xerxes mumbled out in a low voice. Gilbert nodded, heat hitting his groin. How could the Mad Hatter always do this to him? He pulled his fingers out of the silverette and positioned himself.

Break wiggled a little to get in a better position, pink covering his cheeks. Gilbert slowly pushed himself in, gasping feeling Break's tight heat. The silverette moaned, closing his eye cause of the slight pain. "Damn…" Xerxes hissed out. Gil breathed in and out waiting to see a nod or hear an "Ok". He didn't want to actually hurt the older.

"Ok... Move."

Raven nodded and pulled out to roughly push back in. Xerxes gasped and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. Gil put his arms around Break's waist, holding the red-eyed man close. They pressed their lips together.

Break made small sounds to each of Gilbert's hard thrusts. Raven loved to hear those sounds. He wished the Hatter would be more vocal. "F-faster" Xerxes said against his lips. Gilbert broke the kiss to get better leverage and continued the thrust into the silverette. Break gasped and lifted his hips to meet the brunette's thrusts.

Pleasure built itself up in Gilbert's groin, he was almost at his peak. He mentally shook his head, he was no going to finish before Xerxes.

Break meet everyone of the Nightray's thrust, it felt so wonderful. "Ah!" he let his cheek touch the bed, hair sticking to his sweat-covered face. Both of their bodies were covered in it. He was so close. Gilbert pressed his face into Break's shoulder. "I'm so c-close…" Gil gasped out aloud. "H-ha, don't c-come before me." Break hated to hear himself stutter, it made him feel weak, but at this moment, he was.

Gilbert quickened his thrust, gasping against Break's shoulder. Until Break hit his point and came, moaning the Raven's name.

When Gil felt Break's walls tighten around him, he came. He continued to thrust, milking himself dry.

"I love you… I love you, Break…" he muttered into Xerxes's shoulder.

Break laid there, listening to the words. How could Gilbert say that? "Such loving words, Gilbert-kun." He said when Gil pulled out of him. Gilbert flashed slightly, "Well…"

The lights continued to flicker across Xerxes's face, Gilbert couldn't help but notice how beautiful the silverette was. "It's true…" he said staring at him, sitting up.

Break tilted his head, "Only in the dark you love me."

Gilbert shook his head, "No. All the time I love you."

Silence fell between them. Both waiting for the other to speak.

"Why only in the dark are you this loving?" Break decided to ask.

"Business gets in the way… And I don't want anyone to use you against me."

Break looked at him, shocked. Then he laughed, "I should be the one saying that~" Gilbert shook his head at that.

"Gilbert-kun, I want you to stop acting like you hate me in front of Oz and Oujo-sama, and everyone else. In front of our foes, then it's a different story. Alright?" Break said.

Gilbert looked thoughtful. He loved Xerxes Break. "Alright. Only in front of Pandora." He pulled the older to him to give him a small kiss. Break kissed him back, smiling.

"Then~ Time for sleep~" Break laid back. Gilbert laid down beside him and pulled a blanket over them. The two laid next to each other, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Over in the corner of the room, Emily sat. "I've just seen the best sex ever! Kekekekeke!" She always loved when the two men forgot that she was there and she got to view everything. And she meant <em>everything<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that everyone liked. This is my first lemon between Gilbert and Xerxes. xD Review please? I like cookies.<strong>

**Alida-chan, I hope you enjoyed and liked this story. 333**


End file.
